never coming home
by naruko88558855
Summary: A girl named moko and her friend Sammy are in school win the zombie apocalyps happens. Will the 2 girl's last one day or 1 year? Will moko and Sammy meet new friends on their rode to servile and some place safe? Way different from my other story [ girl's gone bad]. Lots of oc. In further may have some Carl/oc. Daryl/oc. Merle/oc. And some comments wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It whes a normal Monday win my alarm clock went off and I fell out of my bed with a thud. I rub my head and look up at my clock and trend it off. I got up and walk to the bathroom and changed out of my old tank top and sweat pants. I got in the shower and trend the water on. About 30 minutes later I got out and dried off. I walk over to the bathroom mirror and look at my self in the mirror I'm nothing fancy. I'm 13 years old I'm tall for my age I stand at 5,9 I have blond brown back high cork screw kearls hair but win wet it trends black I have lite brown eyes but win I get really mad my left eye start twitching. I all sow have a nose piring in my rite nostril and 5 piercings in my left ear and 5 in the rite. I never had a boyfriend only friend's that where boy's I'm all ways seen as a boy one time I win in to the girl's locker room at school and some of the girls screamed " there a boy in the girl locker room!" I got really piss and my eye start twitching I tock off my shirt to show my big Dxxx boobs that where a lot 'lot' bigger than theirs. I look in the mirror one last time to see the tall tom-boy look back at me. I grab a pair of Jena shorts and a slevless black button up shirt and put them on. I look at the clock to see it whes 5:50 and I have to be at the bus stop at 6:55 . I walk in to the living room and pop on to the couch and grad the remote from he table. I flip on the t.v and flip through the channels to stop a the news channel I look as the female t.v reporter came on to the screen she said " the vires has rapidly spared through out the world leaving hundreds dead some people are heading to Atlanta for safety by the miltare" I flip the t.v off and look at the clock to see it whes 6:45 I got up and grab my book bag from the floor and walk out the door.

I walk to the bus stop and as I walk up the bus pulled up. I got on the bus and sat in the back of the bus I like it back ther i have to sit buy girls sines all the boy's sit in the front of the bus and all of the girl's have to sit in the back of he bus. I sat down and pulled out my first gen ipod sines I can't buy a iPhone and put my era buds in and trend on the shuffle on my music. I put my book bag on the floor and put my arm on the window and look out. I hate the bus with a pashine. All the girl scream as they talk about stopid stuff that no one give a crap about how Jim made out with Kim win he whes with Jade I don't care about you're fuck up life we have are own problems bitch gest shut up!. As I look out the Window I fell a sleep. About 40 minutes later I wake up to see us pass the school gates and pull in to the bus loop and stop and the doors on the bus opened with a loud crack sound. I whes allways the last one off the bus beaches I had manors and let every one go in front of me. I walk off the bus and throw the mane doors of the school to the court yard. I walk throw the crowd with let me threw sines they knew I punch them and crush them to a hundred piece. I am knew as the crazy bitch of the school if I didn't tack my meds in the morning. I'm also called wired behind my back but no one tells it to my face no one at this school has the balls to. As I walk I see the geek group the group of unpopular kids how meet people over by the school library most of them meet and play on their DS'3DS'2DS' and game boys they talk about their favorite game's that's ware I meet my best friend over Sammy one day in the 3 grade I bot a chet book for harvest moon and read it during lunch Sammy see me and walk over and said hi we started talking about harvest moon and than Pokémon we like a lot of the same things. I look over at the group to see Sammy not their. I walk over and said " hay has in one seen Sammy" some one said " she in the library" I walk over to the door and opened it and walk down the hall and down to the library doors. I opened the door to see all most no one in their. I walk down the book shelves to the manga shelves. She like naruto and dragon ball z a lot like me. I look down one of the line o see Sammy sitting cross leg on the floor reading a naruto comic. Sammy is a little chuby and stands at 5,5 she 12 year's old she has shoulder high blond hair and has big round bark brown eyes. She wear a brown long sleeve shirt with white stripes on the coves and arownd her stomach. She had a pair of plan Jean's with some holes in the knees. She look up from the comic and smile and said " hay sorry I didn't meet you outside I got board so I came in hear to read " I smile and said " it OK so you going to first class with me " she nodded and got up. As we walk over to the door the bell rang and I grind at her and bolted out the door. I look back to see a pisst off Sammy running behind me with a big pisst off face. I ran down the hall and out the door and across the court yard to my 1 class math I hate math but still I win the race. Win Sammy final cot up with me we where out side mis'read room. Sammy yelled " you suck man " I chuckled and slept her back as we walk in lucky us the late bell had rang yet so good for us. We walk over to are seat by some other kids but Sammy sat next to me. Most people think she wired and a little rude but she get the rude part from me people made fun of her win I first meet her so being the big kid that can kick you're ass in day of the week I showed her how to throw a punch and some kick and preacher points on the body I had to tether her how to stop my eye from twitching by pressing on my neck preacher point I ges that's why she always around me. I look over at her as she look at the door we wait for mis'read to come in. The door final opened but it whes not mis'read. What whes left of mis'read limpet in to the room moning and and snapping her jaw at us. As I look at what whes left of mis'read her shoulder had been rip't opened and blood ran down her arm her skin now gray her eye's yellowish and glazed over she snappt her jaw at us showing her now blood stained teeth showing she had chomp down on some one else before this. Every one but me and Sammy screamed and ran around the room. I grab Sammy hand and ran past the walker and out the door in to the hall way. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and pull the door open and push Sammy in to the bathroom and ran in behind her and Lock the door. I trend around to face Sammy I look at her with wide eye's and he look back with wide eye's to. I look her in the eye's and said " do you now what this means " she look me strate in the eye's and said " the zombie apocalypse has hit ocala ".

**hay so new story hope you like it I had a dream for this story so if it good it good. I meant to tell you the girl's name is Franses but Sammy calls her moko.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Sammy sat in the bathroom. We heard scream out side the door. Sammy look at me and said " moko what do we do we have no weapons " I look around the bathroom to find some thing to hit with one thing I can do is fight dirty. I look at the mirror and grind I look over to Sammy and said " go in the corner and cover you're face " she look at me and than the mirror she pale and said " oh no I know what you're thinking don't do it no no no" I chuckled and trend around and donkey style kick the mirror and it shaders in to millions of piece on the ground. Sammy look up and grouted I look back at ware once the mirror had been but all that are their are 4 metal bars I grab one and yack it off I did the same things to the rest of the bars. I threw 2 of the bars to her and she chute them. Rule number one if you have no gun get some thing heavy and made of a strong metal. I look at Sammy and said " OK we have to get out of the school if the hole school is trend than that means there still some cars out in the parking lot win we find a car if it has no key I can hot wire it got it " Sammy nodded and I walk over to the door. I slowly unlock the door I point out side Sammy nodded and I flung the door open. Lucky us their whes only 3 mis'read and tow other kids I ran up to mis'read and hit her write in the head her skull smash sending blood all over my shirt and arm's. Sammy ran over to one of the kids and smash it in the head the last one came up behind her but I smashed it over the head over and over no one mess with my friends. Sammy grab my arm and pulled me down the Hall and said " we have to go moko now now now ". We didn't see in walkers out in the court yard so we ran out the door and through the middle of the yard but the next thing I now I'm being tackled by some on not Sammy. I punch how ever tackled me write in the face and he or she back up holding their nose. I got up to see my old friend money that's not his real name but every one calls him that ches he whes the player of the school or how I put it the skinny white kid. I look over at him and said " man we though you wher a Walker you don't do that man " he rub the back of hi head and said " sorry I whes really looking for you I know you probley have a plan can I come with you Guy's please" I look over at Sammy and she nodded. I look back at money and said " OK but we lead got it " he nodded and said " yeah that fine I don't care". I look over at Sammy and said " OK let's go we have things to do " I walk out of the court yard and through the doors to the parking lot to find a car. As I walk through the lot I see 2 Walkers by a good looking white van. One of the walkers whes a man in his 30s and his stomach had been ript open and his guts hang out. The other one a women in her 30s her left arm missing as her lower jaw dangled by small threads of flesh. I tock a beep breath and ran at the male walker first. He look at me and lip towered me I grip my metal bars harder and ran at him I hit him in the neck bricking it I wit in for the kill win he whes on the ground I smashed his skull in. Dark black blood came out of it skull and made a pool on the concrete now my bar covered in more walker blood. I look up to see the female walker coming at her I got up and win she got close I tock my bar and shoved it through the roof of her mouth and in to her brain final killing the poor woman for the last time. I moved over to the van to find the sliding doors unlocked. I pulled the back door open and claims in side and shut it behind me. I claimed in to the front seat. I felt around the key hole for the key no scuth luck. I got down on the floor and pop the plastic panel where the starter wires shad be. I found the to main wires and said " please god mack this work" I put the tow wires together and they sparked the engine trend but did start. I tried tow more times and on the second try the engine finely starred Up. I got back up with a smile on my face. I pulled out of the parking lot and through the car line to see Sammy and money running out of the school with 5 walkers behind them I grab the door handle and slid it open Sammy came flying face first in to the hit her face on the other door money fell write on top of her back and they both started yelling " go go go go'' i slide the door closed gest in time to have the walkers slam in to the side of the van. I hit the gas and left the walkers behind I pull out of the school. I look to the back of the van to see poor Sammy holding her nose from hitting the side of the van I look back at her and said " sorry Sammy you OK " she look up at me and said " thanks I'm OK I think I got a bit of a nose bleed their " she moved her hands from her nose to see blood pouring out of her nose a lot. Money look over at her and said " dame bro you look bad " I look in the glove department for something to clean her nose with. I got some wet wips and through them over my shoulder in to the back and Sammy grad the can of wet wips and clean her nose off. She look at me and said " all the blood gone " I nodded. I look at them and said " do you guys want to go to you're houses " they both said no. One thing all of us have is no family we can all forget what we didn't have in the first place. I said " so you guys want to move place to place tell we find a safe place to live " they both nodded and I said " OK ". And that's how my story started.


End file.
